


Płomień miłości

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Love, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Romantic Fluff, SasuIno - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Myślał, że nikt nie widział jego oczu płonących żalem straconych lat na pogoni za smakiem zemsty, który szybko zjałowiał w przeschniętych słodkością wargach.





	Płomień miłości

Każdy pocałunek, którym go obdarowywała, był ciepły. Niósł ze sobą delikatny dotyk żółtych płatków słonecznika i zapach lata poruszanego mocniejszymi powiewami wiatru. Sama lśniła w dziennych promieniach światła, gładząc skórę kolejnymi kwiatami, zdrapując naskórek na ostrych zakończeniach łodyg.  
Łamała schematy delikatnością swojego głosu; uśmiechała się przez oczy, wrodzoną gracją kojąc nawet najśmielszy dotyk, najbardziej desperackie zbliżenie jego utraconej duszy. Kochała go tak czysto, tak skrycie i niewinnie, zaścielając coraz to nowsze połacie imaginacji wspólnych momentów życiowych w spełnionej przyszłości, że i on zatracał się w jej słowach, w jej myślach, pożądaniu.  
Oboje chcieli spokoju, kapki szczęścia oraz własnych czterech kątów. Myślała o daniu mu potomstwa, dawno temu utraconej troski, życzliwości, bezinteresownej opieki. Sama cierpiała, komparowana do uczuć innych; przeświadczona o fakcie powinności stania na linii startowej czegoś, czego nie chciała.  
Nieustannie brnęła wraz z oczekiwaniami, wyzywającym wzrokiem raz straconej przyjaciółki, nie doświadczając zatopienia we własnych uczuciach, lękach, egoizmie.  
Naiwnie trzeźwa obserwowała z boku każdy centymetr jego skóry, odkrywając szaleńczy ogień desperacji i pod własną cerą, zgrzaną od splątanych emocji, czerwoną od bólu, od wyrzeczonej cierpliwości – od pożądania, nieustającej gonitwy.  
Stojąca na skraju z rozłożonymi ramionami, poraniona czasem, krwią i łzami ani myślała o porażce. Nie dopóki wciąż patrzył na wszystko w ten sposób, mimowolnie szukając czyjegoś ciepła.  
Bał się, bał się do stopnia fobii, bez chwili wytchnienia unikając prostych ścieżek, natrętnych pytań, zawiedzionych spojrzeń. Ona jednak patrzyła z czułością, bez potrzeby wyjaśnienia. Chciała po prostu dotknąć go raz a dobrze, pozbawiona wahania, lśniąca niewinną żółcią słonecznika już kiedyś pielęgnowanego między palcami specjalnie dla niego.  
Teraz miał być gotowy na przyjęcie ciepła skrywanego w jej włosach.  
Choć wciąż zbyt spłoszony by wyszeptać słodycz tego imienia. Myślał, że nikt nie widział jego oczu płonących żalem straconych lat na pogoni za smakiem zemsty, który szybko zjałowiał w przeschniętych słodkością wargach.  
Ona widziała. I nie czuła ani grama strachu, gdy patrzyła mu w twarz z obezwładniającą dawką zapomnianych już uczuć.  
_Sasuke-kun._  
Ten głos prowadził do rażącej jasności, mogącej sparzyć przy gwałtowniejszej reakcji; rozlać parujący wosk na palce i oszpecić skórę. Ale jej oczy, tak duże, tak ufne i błękitne, zdawały się samym swym stoicyzmem gasić wszelką agresję każdej strony.  
_Myślę, że to już czas, byś opuścił tę spękaną skorupę i pozwolił się znowu przytulić, Sasuke-kun._  
Och, co to za miękkość? Co za cudowny zapach?  
_Ino?_


End file.
